


So In Love With You

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Dean Winchester Has Realizations, Flashbacks, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: While Dean watches Cas during on of their many longing stares he comes to a realization.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	So In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon this one post I seen Instagram.

I sit across from you in a brown booth, watching you pick something off the rustic looking menu. Tapping my fingers to the low music rumbling in the diner.

You make adorable confused faces as you read the items. Probably confused about what things are since everything is in western speak. 

We are at some western-themed diner, waiting for a break in our case. 

Everything in the diner cowboy-themed, we even got tacky cowboy hats to wear while eating. It makes you look even dorkier when you do your typical head tilt. 

Reminding me of the last time I saw you in a cowboy hat. 

“I’m your huckleberry” Dean remembered him saying. Little to Dean’s knowledge Cas meant it. He was hopeful that he would understand what he was implying. Telling him I'm the man you're looking for. 

Cas looked over to him parting his lips in anticipation, wanting Dean to accept him. Something Dean failed to recognize when he looked at him in that car. 

”Yeah....” Dean brushed it off as Cas’s misunderstanding of the slang from the movie ”exactly”

I never really thought too much into that situation. Maybe I've been to blind to see it or maybe just in denial that you would notice me at all. I Shoved it into the Dean and Cas’s profound bond folder I have stored away in my head. 

During my worst moments, I like to let it free looking at everything we've shared. It makes me feel better, though I might not admit it as to abide by my no chick flick moment rule. 

You seemed to find something suitable to pretend to eat since you start to put down the menu. 

When the waitress came back over I ordered, looking expectantly towards you wonder if you wanted me to order for you too. But then you speak up. 

Watching you talk, you give small polite smiles, which could be perceived at flirty ones. Moreover, despite your dorky awkwardness, you are able to make the waitress giggle. 

You are something unique. Looking at you I can't help but think one day we are going to run into someone on a case and they are going to be so in love with you. 

They're going to be in love with your sympathy for humanity. How you always try to do what you think is right. 

They're going to be in love with your head tilts, how you insist on wearing that tan trenchcoat. How you invade their personal space because you don't understand the concept.

They're going to be in love with how protective you are, and loyal. The way you fight, lead and heal. 

They’re going to be in love with how you smile at their jokes. And the way you stress distinct parts of their name to mean different things. 

They are going to be so in love with all of you, not your vessel but you Castiel an angel of the lord, and so much more. 

They're going to be in love with your rebelliousness. The way you gave up all of heaven for one man... For me. 

Someday someone is going to be so in love with you because it's so easy to love you. 

That’s when everything came crashing down around me. The gears in my mind clicking together. My perfect wall of denial, and longing broken. 

It's me. 

I am somebody that is so in love with you.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow hellions, thank you for the read I appreciate it. Leave some feedback or whateves. Give me any prompt you’d like to see from me! As always Stay Strong and Keep Fighting.   
>  \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
